


Repairing Hearts

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, F/M, Feelings, Mid-Canon, Romance, Short One Shot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz is in love with Reddington, but he is either oblivious or in denial. He hurts her feelings by being distant, until neither of them can stand it any longer.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Repairing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic inspired by the song “Foolish Games” by Jewel (with lyrics): https://youtu.be/LKvlDrf-_L8  
> The video has my favourite version of the song, from the 1995 album "Pieces of You".
> 
> I couldn't let the angst drag on for a slow burn; it would break my heart! lol
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz had grown extremely close to Reddington; they’d been through everything together. She felt a deep love for him, a strong bond and a desire to be with him. Reddington _seemed_ to care about her but he always held back. He was practically phobic about being vulnerable or forming close attachments, other than to Dembe, who he trusted with his life. Liz wished he would open up to her; she wasn’t going to hurt him. On the contrary, he was the one inflicting pain. Reddington’s aloof attitude was hurting her.

Liz was on her way to meet Reddington at his safe house, and she stopped by a cafe to pick up two coffees. She ordered his favourite coffee, and she smiled as she thought about his possible reaction to it. Liz carried on to his safe house and stepped up to the door, then she smiled happily when he answered it.

“Hi, Red. I brought coffee!” Liz said, excitedly handing him his coffee cup.

“Oh, thanks. Come in.” Red said, stepping aside.

Red took a sip and recognized it as his favourite coffee from one of the few cafes that carried it. Lizzie had gone out of her way to get it for him. His defenses kicked in to prevent her from getting too close to him. He didn’t say anything further about the coffee, despite her giving him an expectant look.

“…Is it good? You said before that it was your favourite.” Liz said.

“Yes, it’s fine. Thank you. Now, let’s discuss the intel.” Red said, then he led her into the living room and sat on the sofa.

Liz felt disappointed at the lack of response from Reddington. She sat down quietly on the sofa and sipped her coffee, fighting back her emotions.

“I heard from a reliable source that candies laced with illicit drugs are going to be leaked into the market in a matter of weeks. You can just imagine the horrific consequences. I now know where the drug lab is. I’d rather have the task force deal with it, because if I have associates take care of it, the drugs will mysteriously go missing and end up elsewhere. I want them to go into FBI custody for destruction. I’m sure Harold will approve.” Red said.

“Okay.” Liz said in a small voice.

They sipped their coffee in silence for some time, then Liz glanced at Reddington as he stood up.

“Shall we go to the Post Office?” Red said.

“Yep.” She said curtly.

They chucked their coffee cups into the wastebasket on the way out, then Liz drove with Reddington to the black site. Besides Reddington’s small talk during the ride, there was a tense silence between them. They arrived and entered the black site, still silent as they took the elevator down. They saw Cooper, Aram and Ressler waiting for them.

“Reddington can lead us to a drug lab that is going to release drug-laced candies in a few weeks.” Liz said.

“We need the location immediately.” Cooper said.

Red went over to Aram and typed it into the computer. The aerial photo of the location appeared on the large screen.

“Excellent. Thank you.” Cooper said.

“I’m leaving the rest to you, Harold. I want those drugs destroyed.” Red said.

Cooper seemed surprised, but pleased.

“Sure thing. It’ll be a pleasure.” Cooper said.

Red felt Lizzie staring at him the whole time, but he refused to look at her.

“Well, I’ll be off then.” Red announced.

“I’ll drive you…” Liz said.

“I could have someone here in a couple minutes.” He said.

“No, I want to. Let’s go.” She said.

“…Very well.” He said.

Things still felt awkward on the way back to the safe house. Liz and Reddington parked, and when they got out of the car, it started raining with a sudden downpour. Reddington took his coat off and threw it around her shoulders, which surprised her and gave her a glimmer of hope. They rushed to the front door and Reddington unlocked it, letting them into the warm, dry foyer. He closed and locked the door, then they looked at each other.

“Thanks for giving me your coat, Red. It was sweet of you.” Liz said, taking it off and handing it back to him.

“It was nothing. Can’t have my handler catching a chill in the middle of a big case.” Red said as he hung up his coat.

This was the last straw for Liz. She felt like she had a lump in her throat and her eyes threatened to well up with tears.

“Is that all I am to you? Your handler?” Liz asked incredulously.

Reddington turned to her, seemingly puzzled.

“What do you mean, Lizzie?” Red asked, feigning ignorance.

Liz scoffed as she stared at him in disbelief.

“You don’t get it, do you? Like earlier, with the coffee.” Liz said.

“This is about the coffee?” He said, infuriating her.

“You know _damn well_ it’s not just about the coffee. Can’t you see that I’m attached to you? That I _love_ you, and I’d do anything for you?” She said, raising her voice.

Red watched Lizzie as she stepped closer and gazed into his eyes with her tear-filled blue ones.

“Do you truly not see it? Or is it that you don’t feel anything for me…?” Liz said, with her voice faltering.

Reddington opened his mouth to say something but didn’t.

“You’ve devoted yourself to me, saved my life countless times, taken care of me, made me feel better. That was all just…to protect your ‘handler’?” Liz said.

“No, Lizzie.” Red said hoarsely.

Liz was startled when he finally spoke; she waited for him to explain.

“I was also protecting myself…” He said.

Liz was disappointed by this; she turned away and got her car keys ready, but Reddington’s hand gently grasped her arm. She wiped her eyes and reluctantly looked at him again.

“Do you know that it would _kill_ me if anything happened to you? And if I open myself up to you...if I give you my heart, I’ll never get it back? You’re my weakness, Lizzie. I’ll be powerless. If you were to leave, or get hurt, or get bored of me…I’d crumble. I didn’t want to be at your mercy like that. But…it appears I _am_ at your mercy, despite my best efforts.” Red confessed.

Liz was astonished; she almost needed to sit down from the shock. Red studied Lizzie’s stunned expression, and he stepped closer. He hesitantly reached for her cheek and caressed it, then he petted her damp hair. A few tears escaped her eyes, but she exhaled in relief.

“Why couldn’t you just tell me this before?” Liz asked tiredly; it was more of a rhetorical question.

“I’m sorry.” Red said, barely above a whisper.

Liz put her hand on Reddington’s as he cupped her cheek. She leaned into his touch. She was _finally_ getting some affection from him. Red was tenderly touching Lizzie at long last. He hadn’t allowed himself to feel such raw emotion for decades. It was frightening to give up control and be vulnerable, but Lizzie needed him to. Liz was suddenly enveloped by Reddington’s arms as he embraced her fully and tightly. She put her hands on his back, and his shirt was somewhat wet; he smelled like rain and his lovely aftershave.

“I love you, Red…and I won’t ever leave or get ‘bored’ of you.” Liz said earnestly as they hugged.

“I wish there were some guarantee of that…” Red said.

“There is. I guarantee it.” She said.

Red kissed into Lizzie’s damp hair.

“…I…love you too, Lizzie.” He said softly.

He felt Lizzie squeeze him tighter. They clung to each other and realized they were now even more inseparable, thanks to Red finally taking the risk of being vulnerable.

**The End**


End file.
